


The Trouble With Me Is You

by fandom Bioshock 2020 (fandomBioshockFB)



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, Portrait, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBioshockFB/pseuds/fandom%20Bioshock%202020
Summary: Элизабет пытается помочь Джеку разобраться с заданиями по физике.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	The Trouble With Me Is You

\+ бонус: старая фотокарточка


End file.
